During the seventeen years that the inventor has been a hair stylist, she has received many complaints from her clients who have been unable to find a barrette or ponytail holder that will securely grasp and hold fine hair in place. This is true for adults with fine hair, but more so for children's extremely fine hair. Fine hair has a tendency to slip through the clamping arms, so people with fine hair need to reposition their ponytail holders frequently.